


Clandestine

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really bugs Rafa that David reduces himself to waiting for careless phone calls from Feliciano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halotolerant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halotolerant/gifts).



> Written for tennisslash's Holiday Exchange. I was so tempted to call this the ‘David Ferrer Appreciation Fic’ (which was the actual name of the file for quite some time).

Feliciano was supposed to show up by now. They had planned to meet here in this closet within five minutes of each other.  
  
Instead, David has to listen to Nico’s poorly-disguised flirting with Juan Carlos and try to not overreact to what isn’t happening. Just telling himself that Feliciano got drawn into some other conversation at the party. A conversation that is now going on forty minutes but David hasn’t been looking at his watch incessantly or anything. Luckily, he swiped a bottle of rum with him on the way into this dark space.  
  
David should know better. If there’s even a faint chance of Fernando showing his face here, Feliciano will focus all his energy on pretending not to care about Fernando anymore. It’d end with them laughing and fucking on top of stray coats on the bed.  
  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” Nico shouts out all of a sudden, followed by Juan Carlos grumbling under his breath something about children.  
  
“He fucking deserved it!” David didn’t know that Marc had even shown up, much less that he’d show up so angry.  
  
Followed by Feliciano saying, “You totally misinterpreted what happened at Davis Cup!”  
  
“Oh? I wasn’t supposed to react to you propositioning Marcel?” then a low murmur that likely is Marcel trying to calm Marc down, to which Marc snaps, “No. I have to say something. _Especially_ with David around that night! You know if he was here right now, he would be as angry as I am.”  
  
Juan Carlos says, likely to Nico and not near the commotion, “Marc gave a really good shiner to him, I must say.”  
  
Feliciano says to Marc, “No, he wouldn’t because David is not irrational like you are being. He isn’t crazy and possessive! I’m not even dating David so it really doesn’t matter.”  
  
The commotion soon travels into another room, Nico and Juan Carlos soon after in a different direction. The sudden silence forces David to fully take in what just happened and the rum soon disappears.  
  
David thinks he’s in the clear and finally ventures out of the enclosed space. He doesn’t expect to be greeted with a voice he hasn’t heard all night. “You deserve so much better.”  
  
Rafa is lounging on the couch, a glass in his hand and a bottle of wine resting against his leg. David snaps, “ _You’re_ going to be the voice of reason here? The guy who’s drinking using leftovers from a relationship with a guy who is happily married.”  
  
“We all know what Feli is doing. So, yeah, you fucking shouldn’t let him get away with this. Especially as you’ll soon be the top Spaniard.”  
  
“What does a stupid ranking have anything to do with this?”  
  
“You could have anyone you want. Yet you choose to be bossed around by a guy who will hit on anyone, whether attached or not if Marcel is any indicator.”  
  
David shakes his head, then intends to leave Rafa to his wallowing. “You just don’t understand.”  
  
“Do you think I’m a child? I know much more than you think.”  
  
“Oh?” David glares coldly at how casual Rafa is sitting. “Is this about how you’ve been so educated by older men?”  
  
“Doesn’t it make you angry that Feli could outright say you two aren’t together, even though you’ve been hooking up for nearly a year?”  
  
David shuts his eyes, refusing to rise to any bait Rafa is throwing out. “That is not a big deal.”  
  
“It totally _is_ a big deal and fucking stop being nice about him. Feli would send you a text, you’d head to a closet and he’d let you suffer through the wait. Before you say that’s totally not the case, need I remind you that you were there for at least, by my count, an hour and a half and he didn’t even _text an apology_.”  
  
“You’ve been sitting on the couch this whole time?” David shakes his head before Rafa has a chance to reply, then turns away. “Whatever. You stayed because you’re single and you wanted to laugh at me falling for Feli.”  
  
“Laugh? No.” Rafa stretches out his legs, inadvertently tipping the wine bottle over. “I felt compelled to help you see what I see. That you should have someone who will cater to what _you_ want.”  
  
David narrows his eyes, having absolutely no idea what Rafa is talking about. Rafa gets that firm look that normally only appears when he’s on the tennis court then jumps to his feet. David is thrown when Rafa doesn’t race to the other side of the room; instead, he takes determined steps toward David. “What are you doing?” David finds Rafa close enough that he has to actually tilt his head slightly to look up at the other player. He’s never had reason to be this close when they’re the only two in the room and there isn’t a Davis Cup celebration going on.  
  
“Mind if I speculate on how an encounter with Feli usually goes?” David is so thrown by the question that the nod is more habit than his actual answer. “You stay in that closet, remembering previous booty calls…”  
  
“Seriously don’t use that phrase.”  
  
Rafa scrunches his nose but soldiers on. “…and the anticipation grows. Feli eventually shows up and gets you undressed without more than a grunt or two. Since you’re in the dark, he enjoys the contours but doesn’t really see you. Soon you’re on your knees and you work on undoing his jeans and proceed to blow him, even though he’s otherwise fully clothed. You were already getting hard before,” then looks down as if confirming his words, “but Feli doesn’t work on that as much as enjoy watching the shadow doing this. Frankly, it’s humiliating.”  
  
“How the fuck…”  
  
“Meanwhile what he _should_ be doing is taking in the fact he’s got a gloriously naked guy and should be worshipping _him_ and taking care of _his_ problem.” Rafa takes one last step closer and pushes a hand against David’s hip. “That those big eyes looking up at him are completely focused on the task at hand. That the habit of putting a towel in your mouth translates very well to blow jobs and should be appreciated as such.”  
  
What David wants to ask is how much Rafa has actually thought about what he’s saying. He wants to ask how much of this is based on Rafa’s personal experience, even though the image of Rafa on his knees like that is enticing on its own. He’d settle for _any_ suitable sequence of words to emerge instead of the open-mouth-closed-mouth dance he’s performing right now. Finally, he musters, “You don’t think that way.”  
  
“Yes, I do. More importantly, I think of _you_ that way.”  
  
David is at least somewhat convinced that whatever Rafa is drinking is stronger than Rafa believes. That this conversation will be forgotten when he wakes up and has to face questions from others. David decides it would be worth testing this theory right now, catching Rafa by surprise by pulling on his free hand and positioning so that he had Rafa pinned to the wall. “This what you’re looking for? You want to be that guy? Because that can be done,” then makes a move toward the button of Rafa’s jeans.  
  
Rafa shakes his head, his voice gentle as he says, “Do you think you _need_ to be good at blowjobs to keep me around?”  
  
“You think I’m just ‘good’?” David lets out a sly smile, surprising to be even a little bit smug around the best Spanish player ever.  
  
“Well, no. I don’t. I think you’re amazing… but not just about that.” Rafa stills David’s hand, entwining their fingers together. “You deserve to be where you are right now in your life. I need you to realize that,” his face softening as David begins to feel more at ease with their close proximity. “Think higher.”  
  
David glances in the direction of the closet he’d spent the previous hour and a half then shakes his head before going in for the kiss. He’s tired of wasting time in enclosed spaces.


End file.
